Hasta que todo cambie
by Nasirid
Summary: Ella había dicho que no había futuro posible; él había luchado por hacerle creer lo contrario. Pero nada podría pasar. No hasta que todo cambiara. Spoilers del 2x10


**Disclaimer: **_Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer le pertenece a la bbc y no a esta servidora. _

_._

_._

_.  
_

Morgana podía admitir que en las últimas semanas estaba más ausente de lo habitual, que los detalles se le escapaban como agua entre los dedos. Podía echarle la culpa a muchas cosas, a aquel brazalete que nunca se quitaba de la muñeca o a la extraña sensación de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Como si pudiera sentir sobre su piel el escalofrío previo a una tormenta, como si todo fuera demasiado y a la vez no fuera suficiente. Podía aceptarlo y podía disculparse, pero sabía que tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones si decidía ir por aquel camino. O podía simplemente aceptarlo y quedarse en silencio, tratando de recomponer los pedazos de la vida que había pasado delante de ella sin prestarle atención.

Y quizás podía haber empezado por Arthur, por acercarse a él y tratar de averiguar si aquella pasión repentina por Lady Vivian había desaparecido tal y como había llegado. Podía preguntar, en su estilo más personal, si aquella había sido su forma de demostrar que en el fondo seguía siendo tan inmaduro como siempre. O si se había caído del caballo y no había querido admitirlo ante nadie y había sido todo un mal golpe en la cabeza.

Podía haberle preguntado a Merlin, que todo parecía saberlo. Haberse cruzado con él sin haberlo calculado para nada, sonsacarle parte de la situación y terminar de comprenderla por ella misma. Y quizás era una de las primeras cosas que podría hacer al día siguiente, pero en aquel momento un recuerdo débil y pasajero cambió todos los 'podías' en acción.

Gwen estaba aún en su habitación colocando algunos vestidos. Morgana se giró y la observó. Podía recordar cómo sólo un par de días atrás su amiga había parecido mucho más preocupada y sorprendida por la actitud de Arthur que ella misma. Aquello debía haber sido señal de atención suficiente pero Morgana no había podido verlo hasta ese preciso momento.

Abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando hacer la pregunta que sus labios no terminaban de pronunciar. Se sentía avergonzada. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había preguntado a Gwen si estaba bien? Si estaba bien de verdad y no con aquella sonrisa cortés de cada mañana. Si por las noches aún le atacaban los recuerdos del suceso de Hengist. ¿Cuándo? Porque tenía la sensación que había pasado demasiado tiempo y que tenía razones de sobra para sentirse avergonzada. Gwen era capaz de estar pendiente de ella siempre, de percibir cuándo algo iba mal y casi ser la primera en sonreír cuando las cosas volvían a ir mejor. ¿Y ella? Ella había pasado semanas enteras, quizás incluso meses, sin preocuparse demasiado en hacerle responder con la verdad. Se había auto convencido de que si Gwen decía que estaba bien era porque lo estaba, sin preocuparse en comprobar que aquello no fuera una mentira cortés.

- ¿Gwen?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Va todo bien?

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa rápida, repetida.

- Perfectamente.

Y volvió a girarse hacia la tarea que había estado haciendo segundos atrás.

Morgana sintió cómo los detalles, la historia casi completa, se le escurría de las manos. Como agua helada que hacía que sus dedos dolieran un poco, de frío. De la impresión de que había un puente que había cruzado cuando se había sentido demasiado arrastrada por los problemas de los demás, para alejarse, para sentir la libertad que creía necesitar. Y ya no sabía cómo cruzarlo de vuelta.

::::

Estaba seguro que habían tenido esa misma conversación más de una vez, que la insistencia de su padre sobre el matrimonio había sido un tema recurrente al que nunca había prestado demasiada atención. Pero en aquel momento era él mismo quien no podía apartar la idea de su cabeza.

- Sé que lo de Lady Vivian te afectó mucho, hijo. Pero estoy seguro que podremos encontrar a otra princesa cuyo padre no sea tan… celoso en lo referente a ciertos temas.

Uther continuaba hablando, tranquilo, con cierta parsimonia, mientras terminaba las verduras de su plato. La mesa del comedor, larga y solitaria, parecía escucharle con más atención de la que su propio hijo le estaba ofreciendo. Arthur, casi al otro lado de la habitación, comía como si nada de aquello fuera con él. ¿Para qué contarle nada a su padre? No podía asegurarle que aquella pasión repentina por la hija del rey Olaf había sido producto de la magia porque entonces no le seguiría escuchando. Entonces comenzarían las voces, los gritos irracionales y las ideas de venganzas por algo que, afortunadamente, no había acabado mal.

_Afortunadamente, claro_, se dijo Arthur para sí. Tan afortunado como estar enamorado de una mujer de la que no podía hablar con su padre. ¿Qué haría Uther si se enteraba? ¿Si descubría que el verdadero Arthur, no aquel loco sin razón que escalaba muros, estaba enamorado de una doncella?

- No hay prisa alguna, padre. – se oyó responder Arthur sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía. Actuaba como un autómata, su única intención la de acabar aquella cena y escapar de una conversación a la que empezaba a temer demasiado.

- No, no hay prisa. – aceptó el rey con un gesto. – Pero tampoco hay que dejar de pensar en ello por eso. Un heredero como tú debería estar pensando en el matrimonio a tu edad. Y tampoco es tan malo hablar de ello. Lo único que necesitamos es conocer las opciones.

_Lo único que necesito es que ella quiera luchar._

- ¿Opciones? Pensé que estábamos hablando de matrimonio, padre, no de buscarme un nuevo caballo.

Uther se echó a reír. Arthur levantó la vista de su plato, soltando los cubiertos con un ruido sordo. Su padre seguía riendo, como si todo aquello fuera una broma absurda. Como si de verdad fuera tan divertido aquel asunto.

- Estoy hablando en serio. No pienso casarme con la primera princesa que creas conveniente. – añadió, tajante. – No pienso casarme sólo porque tenga que hacerlo.

- Arthur, sé que es un tema delicado. – el rey se olvidó de las risas y mostró su lado serio; comprensión en su mirada. – Y es posible que necesitéis un tiempo para… llegar a teneros el cariño normal en un matrimonio. Pero eres el futuro rey de Camelot, tu mujer será una reina. No puede ser cualquiera.

_Ella es más reina que todas las princesas de Albion. _

- ¿Cariño, padre? ¿Es eso lo que se supone que debo sentir por mi esposa? ¿Sólo cariño?

Uther le miró entonces con curiosidad, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, la mente preguntándole desde cuándo su hijo mostraba tanto interés por aquel tema. Si siempre que lo habían hablado Arthur respondía por inercia, sin que aquello le importara demasiado.

- El amor, Arthur, llega con el tiempo.

Y sabía que no debía preguntarlo, que su madre era un tema prohibido para ambos. Más aún desde el incidente con Morgause. Pero lo necesitaba. Arthur necesitaba saberlo, aunque ya lo hubiera intuido desde siempre, aunque estuviera casi seguro de la respuesta antes de formular la pregunta.

- ¿Te llegó a ti con el tiempo? – la voz de pronto convertida casi en un susurro, la mente rememorando aquella imagen de su madre. - ¿Fue eso lo que os pasó a madre y a ti?

El rey parecía haber estado esperando una pregunta parecida pues la sorpresa no terminó de llegar a sus labios. Era más bien el fantasma de una sonrisa, el fantasma de los recuerdos de momentos felices, de paz y sinceridad. Eran los instantes que debía haber compartido con su hijo mucho tiempo atrás.

- Yo ya quería a tu madre antes de verla caminando hacia a mí en el altar. – respondió, la mirada perdida y la voz suave, delicada.

Era extraño verlo así y Arthur sintió de pronto como si se hubiera inmiscuido en una parte de la vida de su padre que no le pertenecía. Como si fuera un extraño en aquella vida de la que no sabía más que lo justo.

Y no se atrevió a decir nada más. No quería romper aquella sensación de paz que parecía haber rodeado a su padre, no después de todo. Y se quedó con la última pregunta muerta en silencio en los labios. La pregunta llena de '_y si'_, la que anhelaba saber si el respeto era verdadero. Si Uther esperaría hasta que su hijo estuviera decidido a abordar el tema del matrimonio como él quería; no cómo la tradición señalaba, no cómo las princesas de otros reinos esperaban. Como él quería. Con quien él quería.

::::

El tiempo parecía acompañar sus sensaciones. Las nubes grises cubriendo un sol al que ni siquiera habían visto amanecer; la llovizna cargando aún más el peso que la armadura y la capa ejercían sobre sus hombros. La brisa, a rachas, parecía traer sólo malos augurios.

Merlin comprobaba por tercera vez que llevaban todo lo necesario. Se movía nervioso a su alrededor, sus pasos resonando en el empedrado del patio principal como si fueran tambores. Arthur sabía perfectamente que no hacían tal ruido, pero prefería pensar que no era su corazón palpitándole tan fuerte en el pecho. Prefería pensar que era Merlin quien tenía miedo, a quien el nerviosismo de llevar una espada al cinto le hacía ir de un lado al otro sin hacer nada en realidad. Porque Arthur lo sabía. Rara vez iba armado y con toda seguridad la espada se le podría caer de las manos cuando más la necesitara, pero había sido una orden. Si quería acompañarle aquella vez no le iba a dejar subirse al caballo sin una espada y una cota de malla.

Que no hubiera protestado como solía hacer y hubiera corrido en busca de un arma era una muestra más de hasta dónde llegaba su lealtad. Aunque evidentemente Arthur jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Aún sabiendo que llevaba consigo todo lo que podría necesitar el príncipe no pudo evitar volver a comprobarlo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que observar al resto de caballeros mientras la hora de partir se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Cualquier cosa era mejor que oír los susurros de promesas de amantes y esposos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ver cómo las mujeres miraban con ojos tristes a sus prometidos, sus maridos.

Cualquier cosa era mejor.

Porque en el fondo él no tenía miedo de la batalla. No más del habitual. Tampoco sabía explicar muy bien qué era aquella sensación oprimiéndole el pecho, aquellas ganas de soltar lo que llevaba en las manos y recorrer el ajetreado patio. No sabía decir si era miedo a no verla más o tristeza por no verla allí, obligándole a prometer en susurros que no se le ocurriera no volver.

No iba a negarlo, no tenía porqué. Si quitaba la vista de su caballo lo único que hacía era buscar entre las cientos de caras la suya con una sonrisa. O con la preocupación pintada en los labios de líneas rectas y angustiadas. Pero no estaba.

Y sentía envidia, celos de aquellas mujeres que abrazaban con fuerza a sus seres queridos. Aquellas que estarían allí hasta que la sombra del grupo desapareciera tras la colina. Las que amaban sin tener que esconderse, las que querían sin importar nada. Las que brindaban las palabras de esperanza, de futuro y de regreso.

Pero Guinevere no estaba. Y Arthur se obligaba a no sucumbir al deseo de subir la escalinata y buscarla entre los pasillos y darle el abrazo que nunca habían compartido. Suplicarle que le pidiera que volviera de una pieza, por ella, por los dos.

La voz de Leon indicándole que todos estaban listos le forzó a cambiar de rumbos sus pensamientos. Todos los caballeros estaban ya montados en sus caballos.

- Leon, la guardia de Camelot queda bajo tu mando. – le recordó Arthur mientras montaba. – Espero que no haya necesidad pero… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en caso de ataque.

- Camelot estará segura hasta que volváis, sire. – aseveró el otro caballero, solemne.

Arthur asintió con un gesto y dio la señal para que comenzara la marcha.

En silencio se juró que no miraría atrás, que se ahorraría esa última decepción antes de partir.

Pero no pudo. Y por una vez agradeció a su mente la debilidad.

Allí, en lo alto de la escalinata, estaba la figura de Guinevere. La distancia no le permitía ver con claridad su rostro pero sí cómo inclinaba la cabeza en un saludo. Arthur no necesitaba nada más.

::::

Más de dos semanas habían pasado desde que Arthur y gran parte de los caballeros de Camelot marcharan para la batalla y las noticias que llegaban, lentas, escasas y confusas, no eran demasiado alentadoras.

Leon ya había olvidado qué era dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Recorría a veces los pasillos sin pararse a mirar con quién se cruzaba, pensando únicamente en su destino y en el tiempo de descanso que podía aprovechar mientras llegaba a él. Ya era imposible ocultar las ojeras, los hombros caídos ligeramente por el cansancio, la voz ronca de dar órdenes poco acostumbradas para él. A veces, cuando el rey no miraba, dejaba caer su peso en una de las columnas de la sala del trono, mientras el resto de personas de la corte hablaban.

Lo necesitaba. Descansar aunque fueran cuatro horas seguidas, que nadie viniera a interrumpirle en la segunda porque uno de los guardias no se había presentado a su turno. Que no le hicieran ponerse la capa a toda prisa porque se había armado un revuelo en la parte baja de la ciudad.

Y cada vez que llegaba un jinete con noticias Leon parecía encontrar fuerzas renovadas. Porque siempre tenía la esperanza de que en alguno de aquellos pergaminos se anunciara que el príncipe y el resto de caballeros volvían a casa. A él le encantaba su trabajo, durante años había soñado vestir aquella capa, pero la responsabilidad de ser el primer caballero del reino era demasiada. Era mucho más peso del que sus hombros podían aguantar.

Pero el último jinete, exhausto tras dos días enteros de camino, sólo traía noticias repetidas. Una batalla lenta que no se inclinaba por ninguno de los dos frentes. Unos caballeros cansados, con ganas de volver a casa. Su voz sonaba urgente, respirando bocanadas de aire entre las palabras, sintiendo la mirada de toda una corte sobre él. Leon no le envidiaba.

Él estaba allí también, junto a una de las columnas, esperando el momento en que el rey comenzara a hablar con Gaius o con cualquier otro para poder descansar. Sólo quería un par de segundos. Su espalda sólo rogaba ese instante antes de tener que volver a las murallas, a la ronda en la parte alta de la ciudad.

Pensó que nadie le vería, dejó que su mirada cayera, cansada también y en ese instante dejó de ver a quienes rodeaban al rey. No la vio a ella tampoco, sentada en un trono que parecía demasiado grande de pronto. Con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara aún más pálida de lo normal. No vio cómo Morgana buscaba consuelo en una mirada amiga, cómo fruncía el ceño al notar que Gwen le había dado la espalda en un segundo.

Leon no vio cómo ella le buscaba.

No eran amigos, no podían serlo, no estaba permitido. Pero hablaban. Se cruzaban en los pasillos y perdían los minutos en conversaciones banales que ninguno de los dos quería mantener con nadie más. La casualidad los unía en la corte, aprovechando el pequeño alboroto que se formaba siempre cuando Uther disolvía la sesión. Compartían miradas secretas de las que ni siquiera se atrevían a hablar entre ellos, no aún. Vivían a espaldas de un reino que no se preocupaba demasiado por ellos, de lo que hacían y lo que no, de con quiénes se perdían las horas en los pasillos, dando vueltas sin sentido, sin un lugar como meta final.

Morgana lo echaba de menos. Desde que Arthur se había ido Leon se había convertido en el caballero que toda damisela en apuros querría tener a su lado. _Quizás_ _demasiado caballero_, había llegado a pensar ella. Cuando se cruzaban por un pasillo y él apenas si la veía, cuando en la sala del trono él estaba demasiado cansado como para compartir una sonrisa secreta, como para darse ánimos mutuamente.

Y se sentía extraña. No sólo por el revuelo, por el movimiento que no cesaba en el castillo, por las noticias que iban y venían y que hablaban de cómo ni los caballeros de Camelot uniéndose con los del rey Olaf parecían ser suficientes. Morgana se sentía extraña porque se sentía demasiado sola. Porque Gwen se pasaba los días en un estado de alerta continuo, su humor apagado, sus palabras a veces teñidas de una angustia que a Morgana odiaba notar.

Sabía, _lo sospechaba_. Podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando pero no estaba segura. Y tampoco tenía a Merlin para preguntarle, para _obligarle_ a que la sacara de aquel mar de dudas. Y ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntárselo a la propia Gwen. ¿Cómo? ¿De qué forma preguntarle por Arthur si cada vez que su nombre salía en alguna conversación la muchacha parecía envararse, como si el miedo se hubiera hecho dueño de ella?

La veía ir y venir a las habitaciones de Gaius. Aunque ninguna de las dos necesitara remedio alguno. Sabía que iba a preguntarle, por si tenía noticias que no hubieran llegado a sus oídos. Morgana intentaba animarla, le recordaba todas aquellas veces que la situación parecía no tener un final claro y cómo siempre, siempre, habían vuelto a casa.

No lo decía en voz alta, pero ambas sabían que se refería a Arthur y a Merlin. A los dos. Sanos y salvos. En casa.

Cuando Uther señaló que la sesión había terminado, que todos podían marcharse, Morgana se quedó sentada. Le hizo una seña a Gwen para que se marchara sin problemas mientras ella se quedaba esperando. La voz del rey había sacado a Leon de su momentáneo descanso. Le había hecho enderezar la espalda, los brazos junto al cuerpo, los oídos preparados para las nuevas órdenes. Y en ese momento, mientras Uther agradecía al jinete por su esfuerzo, en ese preciso instante, Leon la vio.

No se sonrieron, quizás él estaba demasiado cansado para eso y ella demasiado angustiada. No hubo gestos secretos, ni miradas diferentes, ni significados ocultos en un movimiento. Sólo se miraron, viéndose como se veían siempre. Las preguntas perdidas, las respuestas que probablemente nunca se darían. Y luego el momento se rompió. La voz ronca del rey enumerándole al caballero lo que debían hacer a partir de ese momento.

Morgana se quedó pensando, mientras la dejaban sola en la sala del trono, si todo aquello cambiaría alguna vez.

::::

Se había convertido en una costumbre, amarga y triste a partes iguales, porque nunca veía nada en el horizonte, pero ella seguía mirando. Seguía preguntando a algún caballero, a Gaius, a los sirvientes, a quien fuera, cada mañana. Cada mañana que había tenido que ir de su casa al castillo, cada noche que no dormía esperando escuchar el revuelo de un grupo de caballeros cansados volviendo a casa. A veces se quedaba en el castillo con Morgana, pero tampoco dormía. Su amiga se había dado cuenta y las primeras veces habían pasado juntas las noches casi en silencio, con susurros llenos de un optimismo que ninguna de las dos sentía de verdad. Pero cuando los días se alargaron y se convirtieron en semanas Morgana le pidió que descansara. Prácticamente la obligó a volver a casa mucho antes de la hora acostumbrada bajo la amenaza de darle una de las pociones de sueño de Gaius. Gwen no había tenido más remedio que aceptar. No podía dormir tranquila, no quería hacerlo, no quería perderse el momento en que llegaran.

Porque necesitaba ver que volvían de una pieza, Merlin y Arthur. Los dos. Su corazón necesitaba saber que allá donde estuvieran sólo habría rasguños y una barba sin afeitar. Noches sin descanso y una batalla en la que ellos no perdían la vida. No _podían_ perderla. No ahora. No precisamente ahora.

Una parte de ella se quejaba por haber dudado tanto aquel día, tres semanas atrás. Por no haber sido lo bastante valiente como para bajar la escalinata y pedirle que volviera. En su cabeza las barreras no valían nada, y quizás hasta habría sido capaz de decírselo. Sabía que era lo que él quería oír y, sinceramente, gran parte de ella también quería oírlo. Se maldecía por no haber aprovechado aquella oportunidad, estuviera medio Camelot mirando en aquel momento o no, Gwen habría sido capaz de pedirle que viviera por ella una vez más.

Morgana ya se había cansado de lanzarle indirectas y de preguntarle si estaba bien. También se sentía un poco mal por eso. Pero ¿cómo le iba a contar que si estaba tan preocupada era por Arthur? ¡Por Arthur, nada menos! Como si tuviera derecho a estarlo. Y aquel día, justo como los demás, su amiga simplemente la miraba y le regañaba un poco por seguir llevando aquellas ojeras tan evidentes. De alguna forma ambas sabían que no iban a sacar más de la otra por mucho que lo intentaran. Gwen no iba a descubrir la razón por la que Morgana parecía de repente tan interesada en sir Leon y ella no iba a saber por qué Gwen le había cogido tanto apego a las ventanas.

Era algo triste y extraño, cuando antes se lo habían contado todo ahora sólo quedaban retazos de verdades a medias y mentiras piadosas escondidas.

Pero aquella mañana, mucho después de que el sol saliera, Gwen había conseguido un poco de distracción cerca de las cocinas, lavando algunos de los vestidos de su señora. Allí no escuchó el revuelo en los pisos superiores del castillo, no se dio cuenta de los pasos acelerados que iban y venían por los pasillos, de los llantos por los que no habían vuelto, de las sonrisas por los que estaban ya en casa.

Tuvo que ser Merlin quien le diera la sorpresa, tirando todos los vestidos recién lavados en mitad de un pasillo. Tuvo que ser su amigo quien se alegrara tanto de verla, quien le raspara un poco las mejillas con una barba que jamás había creído que podría ver en él. Tuvo que ser Merlin vestido con la misma ropa, lleno de barro hasta las rodillas y más manchas de sangre de las que Gwen quería ser consciente, el que la recibiera con tal entusiasmo.

Ella respiró aliviada, no sólo por verle, sino por lo que el entusiasmo y la media sonrisa significaban.

El chico apenas necesitó palabras, recogió los vestidos casi olvidados del suelo y le habló de las habitaciones del príncipe. De los cuidados rápidos y necesarios que Gaius le había procurado antes de correr hacia el resto de los heridos. Gwen, en su carrera irracional, apenas escuchó cómo su amigo le avisaba que habían ganado la batalla. Que había costado casi un mes, pero lo habían hecho.

Se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pensando que ya se lo contaría. Porque después de todo el horror que había tenido que vivir necesitaba quedarse con algo positivo y, sinceramente, que hubiera aprendido a marchas forzadas cómo usar una espada y vencer con ella, sin magia, sin ojos dorados, era todo un logro para el joven mago. Pensaba recordarlo cada día, para olvidar la sangre seca en sus manos, los gemidos desesperados de quien sabe que va a morir lentamente.

A Gwen le importó demasiado poco si el cansancio hacía que sus pies fueran algo más lentos de lo habitual, si las prisas por comprobar con sus propios ojos que _de verdad_ había vuelto sano y salvo le hacían no saludar a nadie con quien se cruzara en un pasillo. Tampoco es que a nadie pareciera importarle. De pronto se había dado cuenta del revuelo que la rodeaba. Tan angustiado había estado todo el mundo en aquel castillo, en aquella ciudad.

Una vez delante de su puerta dudó. ¿Y si Gaius estaba aún dentro? ¿Y si había alguien más dentro de la habitación? ¿Cómo iba a justificar que una simple doncella entrara para ver si el príncipe de Camelot estaba a salvo en casa? Alzó la mano, dudó algo más y luego se olvidó de todo. Tocó y abrió la puerta casi antes de recibir la respuesta de que podía pasar.

Lo encontró de pie junto a la ventana, observando cómo sus caballeros iban y venían, cómo las familias les acompañaban a casa y les curaban las heridas que ningún médico podría sanar.

Y no dijo nada. El impulso de las casi cuatro semanas sin verle, sin saber si estaría bien o no, actuó por ella. Arthur apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta para ver quién había entrado en su habitación cuando se encontró a Guinevere rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Respiró aliviado, sin saber que había estado conteniendo aquella sensación tanto tiempo y dejó que sus manos siguieran el camino natural hacia la cintura de ella, acercándola más, aprovechando el instante. ¡Cómo la había echado de menos! ¡Cómo había querido guardar aquel abrazo en su memoria desde hacía tanto tiempo!

No se dijeron nada y los segundos pasaron y casi se convirtieron en horas. Con los labios de ella respirando en su nuca, sus pies de puntillas para llegar hasta ahí. Con sus manos perdidas en la cintura de ella, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando un momento que jamás pensó que compartirían. No después de aquella última conversación _verdadera_ en su casa, cuando ella dejó bastante claro que lo suyo no tenía solución.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, abrazándole, a veces apretando un poco las manos, como si tuviera miedo de que Arthur pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier instante.

Los ruidos de pasos fuera de su habitación hicieron que Gwen rompiera el abrazo casi tan rápidamente como lo había empezado. Alzó la vista, de repente sintiéndose intimidada por algo que supuestamente no había debido hacer pero de lo que no se arrepentía totalmente.

No se arrepentía para nada.

- Lo siento, sire… yo no… yo…- y las palabras se le perdieron en el silencio incómodo que nació entre ambos. Arthur sin saber si sentirse en las nubes por aquel abrazo o derrotado una vez más por aquel _sire_ que seguía insistiendo en salir de los labios de ella.

Gwen no sabía qué sentir. No sabía si todo aquello estaba mal como su razón le decía o si lo que estaba mal era haber terminado aquel abrazo.

El rey entrando en la habitación les ahorró a ambos tener que responderse preguntas que no estaban seguros de querer contestar.

La doncella, alejándose rápidamente de él, inclinó la cabeza como saludo y salió disparada de la habitación. El príncipe, mirándola marchar, casi ni prestó atención al abrazo de su padre.

::::

Siempre había sabido que aquel día llegaría. Una parte de él lo esperaba; el resto de su ser sólo lo había arrinconado en el lugar más oscuro de su memoria. Pero durante meses cada vez que llegaba a sus oídos que un hombre llegaba a Camelot a su mente acudía el nombre de Lancelot. Como un pensamiento incontrolado, como aquella inseguridad disfrazada de pesadilla que le hacía estar alerta, en tensión. A veces salía él mismo a comprobarlo; a veces simplemente visitaba a Morgana. Cualquier excusa era válida.

Arthur tenía la impresión que si Lancelot volvía alguna vez, no sería la corte el primer lugar que visitaría. Y estaba seguro que a aquellas alturas no había en Gwen ningún signo que él ya no conociera de memoria. Aunque las palabras fueran escasas aquellos días, aunque fueran tan formales que él no supiera cómo hacerla reír. El día que Lancelot volviera Guinevere se lo diría en silencio.

Quizás durante meses la idea de que el otro hombre volviera había dejado de ser tan importante. Por momentos, segundos perdidos en minutos demasiado cortos, Arthur hasta había llegado a olvidar que aquella inseguridad existía. Pero descubrirle en el campo de entrenamiento aquella mañana lo había traído todo de vuelta. De repente se sintió más insignificante que en toda su vida.

Porque Lancelot podía no tener sangre de noble en las venas pero era Arthur quien volvía a ayudarle a superar el escalón. Porque a pesar de lo que su corazón quisiera, su parte racional le decía que era lo correcto. Camelot necesitaba a caballeros como él.

Tenía que ser un buen rey, ¿no? Para cuando el momento llegara, tenía que serlo. Por Camelot.

_Por ella._

Un par de días pasaron y Arthur no se atrevió a preguntarle. Porque insistirle a su padre para que aceptara a Lancelot como caballero era por el reino. ¿Pero sería bueno para ella? Su opinión era la más importante, aun cuando ella misma acabara diciendo que si era bueno para Camelot, qué más daba lo que ella quisiera.

No había podido, le había faltado el valor. No ignoraba a Gwen, pero sí ignoraba aquella pregunta constante en su mirada cuando se cruzaban. No estaba seguro de entenderla, de si realmente significaba lo que él creía.

Y en el fondo tenía que admitirlo. Que ella misma le dijera que le parecía bien tener a Lancelot alrededor era bastante más de lo que Arthur se veía capaz de afrontar.

El mismo Lancelot había permanecido cerrado al asunto también. No es que Arthur esperara que dijera nada puesto que_ en teoría_ no sabía nada. Aunque la mentira sobre Morgana hubiera sido tan penosa que era bastante probable que él también lo supiera. A veces se había preguntado si se había marchado por aquella razón. Porque su lealtad le hubiera obligado a hacerlo.

El peso sobre sus hombros empezaba a ser demasiado.

Y entonces lo vio claro.

Los vio desde una de las ventanas, hablando, en medio de la gente. Sólo hablar, pero no era aquel el detalle más importante. Lo que hizo que Arthur se diera cuenta de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer fue la gente que paseaba a su alrededor. Nadie les miraba, nadie les juzgaría nunca. Nadie haría comentarios crueles sobre Gwen, nadie intentaría hacerla caer. Nadie le haría daño. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Las paredes de un pasillo poco transitado fueron testigo de su promesa; de la única que se había atrevido a confesar en voz alta. El único deseo que dejaría salir de sus labios, el más importante.

- Sólo quiero que seas feliz. – murmuró, agachando un poco la cabeza, hasta que consiguió mirarla a los ojos. – Es lo único que deseo, Guinevere. Es lo único que te pido.

Ella no esbozó una sonrisa como él había esperado (como había querido, porque la echaba tanto de menos) sino que alzó la barbilla, un ligero desafío brillando en sus ojos. Pero no respondió. No pensaba hacerlo, no mientras Lancelot fuera el gran protagonista de aquel deseo.

- Él puede… él es… - Arthur no sabía dónde mirar. Una cosa había sido admitir aquello en el silencio de sus pensamientos, otra muy distinta decírselo a ella. Que le entendiera de verdad.

Gwen no respondió. No se atrevía a decirle que estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Hizo la reverencia que se obligaba a cada momento, cada cruce, y desapareció escaleras arriba con toda la intención de alcanzar la puerta de Morgana tan pronto le fuera posible.

Porque ella también quería ser feliz, que ambos lo fueran. Lo deseaba con todo el corazón pero no podía decirlo. Implicaba romper las palabras que había dicho meses atrás, en su casa. Romper aquella amargura y dejarse llevar por unos sueños que sólo les harían desgraciados. Porque ella deseaba la felicidad, pero la única que quería era la única que estaba segura no podía tener.

Lancelot tampoco se lo merecía. Podía ser la elección razonable, la lógica, la que cualquier mujer con algo de sentido común y de realismo aceptaría sin dudar. La que con el tiempo podía convertirse en la buena razón, la que podía llegar a cambiar los sentimientos de una persona.

No los suyos. De eso estaba segura. Y Lancelot no se merecía un futuro como aquel, con alguien cuyo corazón jamás le pertenecería.

Gwen quería la felicidad pero la quería con Arthur. Por imposible que fuera, por estúpida que pudiera ser sólo por desearlo. Una voz le decía que quizás algún día… cuando todo cambiara.

Lancelot se marchó de nuevo, días después, con la promesa de volver algún día. Gwen se encontró pensando que no le importaba demasiado si llegaba a cumplirla o no.

Arthur se sorprendió al verla al día siguiente, llevando flores para Morgana. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el propio Lancelot no hubiera alterado sus vidas hasta alejarlos más de lo que ya estaban. Con aquel "_buenos días, sire"_ que sonaba como siempre. Con aquella mirada fugaz y silenciosa. Y aquella sonrisa que había echado tanto de menos.

Quizás empezaba a ser hora de echar a la inseguridad de sus pesadillas. Quizás era el momento de dejar de esperar. Quizás, _solo quizás_, era hora de comenzar a cambiarlo todo.

::::

Aquel día Arthur no se quedó en la sala del trono después de que su padre diera por terminada la sesión. Aquel día Merlin no le había acompañado y él, supuestamente, debería haber salido de la sala directo hacia el patio. Allí lo estarían esperando los caballeros, preparados para una nueva jornada de entrenamientos. Allí debería estar Merlin también, cargado con su armadura, su espada y su escudo.

Y sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta de la sala Arthur no pensaba precisamente en ningún entrenamiento.

Gwen estaba allí, la había visto durante la sesión de la corte aún cuando Morgana no había aparecido. Arthur no había podido evitar despistarse unos segundos para mirarla. Y no había podido evitar que sus pies fueran hacia la dirección contraria al patio con tal de seguirla.

Porque ya no había más que esperar. Ya había aguantado bastante. Había dicho que todo aquello tenía que cambiar para que estuvieran juntos y era lo que pensaba hacer. Tenía que decírselo y aquel era el momento perfecto.

Se acercó a paso ligero hacia ella, llamándola con su voz de príncipe para que el resto de personas que habían salido de la sala los dejaran atrás. Gwen se giró, ocultando la sorpresa de que aquella vez no la hubiera llamado por su nombre completo. Quizás se había acostumbrado demasiado a ello.

Él no la dejó preguntar si necesitaba algo, la hizo quedarse en silencio con un gesto, no quería oír de nuevo aquel _sire_ saliendo de sus labios. Caminaron unos pocos metros, con el único sonido de la voz de Arthur hablando sobre cualquier cosa, algo sobre su desayuno y Merlin, alejando las miradas indiscretas de ellos.

En un momento dado el príncipe se giró para comprobar que estuvieran solos en aquel pasillo.

- Hay algo que necesito saber, Guinevere. – le dijo volviéndose hacia ella, acercándose más. – Aquel día dijiste… dijiste que hasta que todo cambiara no…

- Arthur. – quiso interrumpir Gwen. Pero su voz no fue lo bastante fuerte. Quizás era que no quería que él se detuviera en realidad. Quizás sí quería escuchar aquella posibilidad cargada de una esperanza que ella misma se obligaba a no albergar.

- Que hasta que las cosas cambiaran no habría ningún futuro. – continuó el príncipe, bajando la voz sin darse cuenta, acercándose a Gwen y obligando a sus ojos a mirar los de ella, no sus labios.

La muchacha suspiró, bajando la mirada antes de contestar.

- No hay ningún futuro para nosotros, Arthur. – la desesperanza gritando en sus susurros. – No lo hagas más difícil. Tú eres el príncipe, yo soy solo una sirvienta que no debe aspirar a nada más.

Él cerró los ojos un segundo dando un paso atrás, frustración recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes algo que admiraba de ti, Guinevere? Tu fortaleza. – la voz se le perdía en los pocos recuerdos, intentando no sonar tan frustrado como en realidad estaba. – Aquel día en Ealdor cuando luchaste aún cuando teníamos todas las de perder. Cuando te enfrentaste a mí sin importarte quien fuera sólo porque era lo correcto. No lo que había que hacer, sino lo que estaba bien. Y ahora ya no veo esa mujer guerrera en tus ojos, no la veo aquí y ahora.

Gwen alzó la barbilla, deseando decir que tenía razón, que no luchaba porque no quería acabar derrotada. Que no era fuerte sino que tenía miedo, pavor a que el dolor la acompañara siempre si decidía luchar por ellos. Porque no había forma alguna de que aquello pudiera acabar bien.

- Sólo soy realista. – dijo finalmente.

- ¡Sé una luchadora, al diablo con la realidad! – exclamó él, cansado de todo. – Pensaba que tenías fe en mí.

- Y la tengo.

- Pues, sinceramente, no lo parece.

Y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Dejando aquel tono enfadado en el aire, dejando a Gwen más derrotada de lo que había estado nunca.

::::

Pasaron días hasta que ella volvió a reunir el coraje para hablarle, días de verle y saber que había tenido razón. Que no era ella la que estaba actuando en esos momentos, que la Gwen que siempre luchaba por lo que creía y quería se había escondido detrás del miedo. Por una vez en su vida se había visto incapaz de decir lo que realmente quería porque le asustaba el hecho de que sus deseos fueran tan imposibles.

Ella sólo quería ser feliz. Él había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a luchar para conseguirlo.

Por eso aquella mañana la decisión guiaba sus pasos tras los de Morgana, hacia la sala del trono, como casi cada mañana. Pero distinto. Porque Gwen tenía fe en él, no había mentido, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

Uther, sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Otras intenciones que cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre las esperanzas de una pobre sirvienta que llegó a desear ser invisible y desaparecer de aquella sala.

El rey, que volvía a hablar de princesas que llegarían de visita a Camelot en los próximos días. El rey que no se daba cuenta, o no quería hacerlo, del príncipe con rostro serio que apretaba las mandíbulas, dándose unos segundos antes de responder. Dándose la posibilidad de sonar maduro y no dejarse llevar por el enfado que en ese momento recorría sus venas.

El rey que sonreía, satisfecho ante los pocos miembros de la corte a los que había hecho llamar esa mañana, pues estaba seguro que pronto una de sus preocupaciones desaparecería.

Morgana miró antes a Gwen que a Arthur. Vio cómo su doncella y amiga bajaba la mirada, respiraba profundamente y encajaba un golpe que seguramente no había esperado esa mañana. Vio cómo de un soplo la energía y los ánimos que la habían despertado aquella mañana desaparecían en una sombra gris, de resignación. De pérdida de lo que aún no se había llegado a tener.

Y luego vio a Arthur, un par de metros delante de ambas. La espalda recta, los hombros tensos, los brazos descruzándose mientras daba un paso al frente, rompiendo la conversación del rey. Vio cómo Merlin la miraba a ella, la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

- Espero que esas princesas no vengan con la idea equivocada, padre. – interrumpió Arthur con voz serena, la tempestad oculta en la calma.

Uther esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia a todo. Como si de verdad no estuviera viendo lo que se avecinaba.

- Vienen con la idea de conocer al futuro rey de Camelot, eso es todo.

- Ninguna de ellas va a ser la futura reina.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Uther no tuvo más remedio que borrar la sonrisa de su cara, irguiéndose en su asiento.

- Eso no lo sabes, Arthur. – respondió, su voz severa de nuevo.

Fue el turno del príncipe de relajarse, ligeramente sólo.

- Lo sé con absoluta seguridad, padre.

El rey se levantó casi de un salto, haciendo señas al resto de personas para que les dejaran solos. Pero Arthur se giró, mirando a todo el mundo, ordenándoles que nadie abandonara aquella sala. Y la vio a ella, entre sorprendida y confusa. Vio su mirada y supo que Guinevere, aquella que había luchado en Ealdor, la que no había tenido miedo de hablarle con sinceridad en aquel torneo de justas… estaba allí.

- Arthur. – advirtió el rey, acercándose a su hijo con el rostro empezando a congestionarse por el enfado. Era la rebeldía lo que no soportaba, que desafiara su autoridad de aquella forma, delante de la gente.

Pero Arthur no cedió. Dio un paso más al frente, la barbilla alzada, la seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto animando sus palabras.

- Lo sé porque todo ha cambiado.

Uther no entendía, nadie en aquella sala enorme lo hacía.

Salvo ella. Salvo aquella muchacha que aún era sólo una doncella pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus miedos, a los de los demás, sólo por ser feliz. Porque tenía fe en él, porque lucharía para demostrarlo.

Arthur se dio la vuelta entonces, sin prestar atención a las demandas silenciosas de su padre, a las miradas curiosas del resto de la corte. Sin importarle si algunos le miraban como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sintiendo los ojos de su padre (y de todo el mundo) en sus pasos.

- Lo sé porque hace tiempo que elegí a mi reina.


End file.
